Trying Not to Love You
by xCookie93
Summary: When something unexpected happens, Joey finds it hard to deny his feelings. Chanoey pre-slash. One-shot.


"_Chandler? Can you hear me? _Come on, buddy."

Chandler blinked heavily.

"That's it," Joey said, talking to his friend from above. He had his hands on Chandler's shoulders, since he had been shaking his friend in attempt to get him back, to open his eyes.

He watched, as Chandler looked at him and was a little startled, when a cute smile formed on his friend's face. Chandler looked dazed.

"Hey, buddy, are you alr-"

Joey was cut off, when Chandler's lips were placed against his own. It caused him to briefly choke on a breath, feeling completely confused. What the hell was this?

He couldn't believe that Chandler actually seemed like a great kisser.

The kiss didn't last long though, as Chandler let his head lean back down onto the wooden floor and letting his eyes close once again. Joey stared at him, when he began to wince in pain and placed a hand against the back of his head.

Despite how surprised Joey was, he pulled himself together.

"Chandler?"

Chandler cracked his eyes open, immediately shutting them again, when he felt the building headache.

"What the hell happened?" he breathed out, massaging the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry. It happened so quickly. I..." Joey's voice trailed off. Maybe this wasn't the perfect time. "Here, I brought some ice."

Feeling the bundle of ice being held against the back of his head, Chandler could finally relax his features. After a brief moment, he took hold of the bundle himself and sat up slowly. He could feel Joey's hand on his shoulder.

"Man, don't ever let me handle a piece of furniture again," Joey said after hopelessly shaking his head. "This could have ended badly."

Chandler eyed the wooden beam on the floor, realizing how he had been knocked out.

"You don't think it actually _did_?" he asked, looking at his friend.

Joey rubbed his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't see-"

"Joey, relax," Chandler said. "It's fine. As long as you didn't kill me."

"Hey, don't make jokes about that!" Joey slapped him on the shoulder.

Chandler couldn't help grinning. He winced briefly.

"How did you manage to get it that high?" he asked, amazed by the fact that Joey had been able to hit him in the head.

"Is that even a question?" Joey didn't sound surprised by Chandler's question.

Chandler smiled while looking down. His friend was right.

"True. Now, gimme a hand. My ass is starting to hurt, too."

"About before-"

"Joey, it's okay. Really. Don't-"

"I mean, what was that?"

Chandler looked up from the couch, frowning at Joey.

"What?"

"You know... That thing..." Joey waved a finger around in the air, like trying to tell something without words.

"What thing?" Chandler asked a little bit clearer.

Joey realized something. It was no wonder why Chandler hadn't mentioned the kiss.

"You... You don't remember? You don't remember..." Joey gave himself a face palm and let his head fall back.

"Joey?" Chandler asked, now even more confused than before.

"I'm so stupid!" Joey exclaimed and turned around quickly. He didn't want to meet Chandler's eyes.

Getting up from the couch, Chandler closed up on his friend.

"Am I missing something here?" Chandler eyed Joey's neck suspiciously.

"Never mind."

"Seriously, Joey, tell me what the hell you're talking about."

Joey sighed, before Chandler turned him around by his shoulder. Joey was horrified by his friends questioning eyes. He really didn't remember. Chandler really didn't remember what had happened.

Joey rubbed his neck again, looking down at the floor.

"You..." His voice faded. He couldn't say the word.

"I..?" Chandler asked, not really amused. "Will you please just look at me?"

Joey sighed once again before looking up.

"You kissed me." The words came out simple.

"What?" Chandler found himself taking a step back. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you _did_!" Joey sounded frustrated, even a bit angry. "Whether you like it or not; you kissed me!"

"I don't get it," Chandler said, trying to keep up with Joey's loud outburst. "Why would I-"

"I don't know," Joey sighed and rubbed his forehead, "but you did." Unbelievable.

Chandler stared blankly, before he suddenly held up his index finger, grinning widely.

"You're kidding me," he chuckled. "I should have known! Good one, bro!"

Joey smiled, as he shot his face down.

"Yeah, but the fact is..." He looked up with a serious expression. "I'm not kidding."

It was like Chandler dropped his smile on the floor. It disappeared in a snap.

"I guess the blackout made you... a little confused or something," Joey said and shrugged, not being able to keep a straight face anymore. It was actually quite amusing.

Chandler started blushing, looking around like trying to hide something. He didn't know what to say. He didn't remember. Why didn't he remember?

Just as he stood there, wondering about what he had missed, he noticed Joey walking away. He looked back up and was about to say something, but the words never came out in time, before Joey shut the door to his room.

Joey couldn't believe the feelings that went through his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the damn kiss. And he couldn't believe that he actually kept thinking about it.

He leaned back, then lying flat on his back on the bed and eyeing the ceiling.

Chandler hadn't been himself. No, not at all. The kiss couldn't have meant anything.

Could it? No, Chandler had been confused. He kept telling himself that. Of course he had. It couldn't have meant anything. Nothing at all.

Why did he keep thinking about it? It wasn't like he felt something...

He loved Chandler like a brother. Of course he did. There was no person in the world he would rather share an apartment with. They were buddies. Best buddies. Every time something went wrong, they would always work things out. They couldn't hate each other. That was just simply not an option.

Yeah, he loved Chandler like a brother. But there was still something else deep inside of him. He couldn't forget about the kiss. He remembered how intense and yet soft it had been. He had never _ever _gotten a kiss like that before.

Maybe it was the fact that it actually was Chandler who had kissed him. A guy had never kissed him in that way. And he really hadn't pictured that happening, either.

As he lied there on his back in the dark, he found himself smiling. Something about this whole situation really touched him...

Whoa, wait. He wasn't feeling something new about Chandler, was he?

He wiped off his smile. What the hell was he thinking? This was crazy. He couldn't think that way about Chandler. They were just buddies!

Best buddies. He had to admit that the feeling had crossed his mind before. Being together almost 24/7 didn't really affect the relationship in any negative way.

After this kiss, he had felt different. Yeah, he had kissed Chandler before, but that didn't happen to mean anything. This time, he really felt different. It meant something. Maybe not to Chandler, but to Joey... It could be a sign. Maybe a new step.

He really had to stop thinking about this. It would never work out. Hell no, they were both straight. Of course they were! And what would Chandler think, if he actually told him about these feelings? He really wasn't sure.

He closed his eyes. It actually hurt feeling this way.

It would never work out.

Side 6 af 6


End file.
